All to Love
by Himitsu-Light-IsNotAShota
Summary: Guys, this is a VERY slow moving story. I haven't even finished writing chapter 4. I honestly recommend not reading it until I finish uploading it, because this is my least priority of stories. I have another LenPiko fic called 'Caged,' it seems to be very good so far, so when i's uploaded you might wanna check i out. By the time its read, hopefully this story will be complete
1. Key

Hi!

In this story there are going to be a few changes!

Len  
Age: 18  
Grade: 11  
Style: Append (He's just not a shota, at all)  
Main Outfit Style/Type: . albums/ss345/Miu_  
Conflict: Has fallen in love with a new Vocaloid, and refuses to tell anyone. Begins to show it only to the one he's fallen for. Learns secrets about Piko, puts them both in danger.  
Role in sex scenes: Seme  
Personality: Nice, caring, loving, plays off as a jerk and keeps to himself a lot. Somewhat shy at times and also quite rude. 

Piko  
Age: 14  
Grade: 9  
Style: Shota, box art. USB cord is hidden in beginning. It is detachable, but he can also control it like a cat can its tail. The bottom of his 'dress' is actually a belt made of machinery.  
Main Outfit: art/AT-Casual-Piko-Utatane-338502365  
Conflict: Rough past, 'accidentally' fell in love with Len  
**Lights mentioned are pale blue and vary in brightness to match with his mood, emotion, or the time of day.  
* Eyes: art/Piko-Utatane-222007364 Or art/Piko-chibi-195476539  
Eyes as mentioned as a 'computer': wp-content/uploads/2012/01/programming_computer_  
Personality: Shy, innocent, childish, questioning, clumsy, sweet, mysterious.  
Role in sex scenes: Uke

Trying to clear up as many questions as possible, but if you still have any, feel free to ask me! I do not own any of these pictures.

Key:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Useless time passing.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- = Place changing.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ = Character changing.  
***************** = Entire setting changing

*YAOI*WARNING* = upcoming sexual scene, optional as to whether or not you read it.

*END*YAOI*END* = End of graphic scenes. Safe to continue reading pass this point.

_Italicized words _= Thoughts

Underlined Words = Flashback or summary.

**Bolded/Dark words**= Extra emphasis.

I hope this helps you to better understand and enjoy my story! I will begin uploading it at the end of school, FOUR MORE DAYS, guys! Hang in there, please!

This story is going to be medium-long, depending on how I decide to write it.

In this story, UTAUs are pretty much the bad guys. I think I will be using mainly the Kasane duo. They come in later.

If you have any questions, don't be shy! I will answer in a heartbeat as best I can!

I love you all! Thank you for reading this. If this story goes well, there will be a sequel!

Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 1

3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~All to Love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

"Kagamine?" He couldn't hear the teacher's voice. Staring blankly through the window beside him, Len Kagamine was deep in thought. "Kagam-"  
"**Sorry I'm late!**" A voice called as the door slammed open, Len snapped out of his daze to observe this new character.  
Tucked into white, wired boots were black pants with blue cross shapes up each thigh. Right at these crosses was the end of what looked about like a short white dress with a large belt across the very end of it. The 'dress' was designed to look like the head of an electric guitar. The collar was high in the back; it reminded Len of one of those that are put on dogs when they have ear infections. He laughed to himself at the thought of this small boy trying desperately to scratch like a pup. The boy's hair was a shining white, with a strand sticking straight up with a small loop on the end. He was wearing tinted glasses that didn't seem to have frames around the lenses.  
The boy handed a slip of paper to the teacher. "Utatane Piko, sir!" He said a little too cheerfully before suddenly looking frightened and confused. "I've got the right room, right?" Utatane's voice sounded shaky and nervous.  
"Of course, Utatane! I've been notified of your enrollment just yesterday." The teacher said with a smile. "Class, this is Utatane Piko, he is our new transfer student. Please make him welcome." He announced as Piko approached the only open seat, right next to Len.  
"Hi!" Utatane smiled. "I'm Utatane Piko! You can call me Piko, that's P-i-k—"  
"I get it." Len snapped, cutting Utatane off. "Just shut up, Utatane."  
"Piko!" the snow haired boy reminded in a chiming tone.

Len scoffed and rolled his eyes, it was too early in the morning for someone like this.

Through the rest of the class, Piko's innocence continued to annoy Len. While working on their experiment Piko managed to knock over a vile of chemical fluid, which burned Len's hand. Luckily it wasn't too bad, just about like sunburn covering his palm. Even still, Piko had screamed and started panicking, going on and on about how clumsy he is and how sorry he was. After about thirty seconds of Piko's ranting, he was already talking faster than Len could even hear. A hand landed across Piko's left cheek, setting him into a second or two of shock before his eyes welled up with tears. The sound of the impact echoed had across the room, along with a gasp from the rest of the students. Piko darted across the room, stumbling out of the classroom door. He ran down the hall until he finally found a secluded place, which being a bathroom stall in the men's room.  
Meanwhile, in the classroom, everyone sat in bewildered silence. Len was **not** a violent person, so many of the other Vocaloids were shocked. His sister Rin was first to stand up, with Miku right behind her.  
"Len! What's wrong with you?! All he was trying to do was help and you slapped him!?"  
"Yeah! You ought to be ashamed, you made the poor boy cry!"

Len, becoming frustrated with the girls, stormed out of the classroom, unknowingly in the same direction as Piko had taken off. "Should I go find them?" Rin asked the teacher.  
"Why don't we let them cool off for a while." And the class continued with their work.

Piko upon hearing footsteps silenced his whimpering and wiped his eyes. He peered through the gap between the door and its lock to see that the footsteps were those of Len. Very slowly, the albino opened the stall and silently approached the blonde, who was rinsing his now blistered hand in cold water. Len, who was flustered in treacherous pain, turned quickly toward the smaller boy, startling him. Piko jumped and turned the other way, only to feel a hard fist impacted into his back. He lost his breath and stumbled forward onto his hands and knees.  
"I know who you are, dammit." Len growled, "You're the Sony Shota. Worthless, useless, do I even need to mention _illegal_? What makes you think you can barge into a _Yamaha _Vocaloid Academy? You're not even a damned Vocaloid!"  
Shaking, the electronic boy stood up, distancing himself from the enraged teen. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled down his right collar, revealing a familiar symbol on the boy's upper chest; the official Crypton Future Media Incorporated logo, with his name and 'V2' beneath it. Len, feeling as though Utatane was trying to challenge him, slapped to boy once more, knocking his shaded glasses off. As he left the restroom, he caught a glimpse of the boy's eyes. On the left was a dull green, but on the right was a shining blue, with weird markings where the pupil should've been. He kept walking as he heard the school bell ring, and the boy ran from behind him. Len was lucky enough to catch a second look at the glowing eye as he ran to the classroom. But from behind the albino boy, Len noticed something else, swaying as the boy ran. '_A tail..?'_ He thought. He squinted to see it better. '_No, a USB cord!'_Len was confused. He couldn't get boy out of his head. By the time lunch rolled around, Utatane Piko was all Len could think of.  
'_Who is this kid? More importantly, what is he? And what is the USB cord for, where does it connect? And those eyes! I swear they were glowing! I think those markings were… frequency waves? A visualizer? Ugh, such weird eyes, so strange.. So rare…. So.. beauti' _**"What the hell!" **He shouted as he slung his lunch off the table. The absurd thought faded as the table of Vocaloids stared at him.

"What is it?" Rin asked, sounding worried. Miku, Kaito, and Meiko chimed in with their own concerns. Len said nothing and instead laid his head down on the table. The group exchanged a confused look and continued eating. Seconds later, Piko called out to Rin from across the cafeteria. After realizing they shared the same schedule, they quickly became acquainted. Rin motioned for the frail boy to come sit with them. Piko gladly accepted her offer, taking the open seat between the Kagamine twins. Len, noting Piko's presence, groaned loudly and stormed off with Kaito close behind him.

Piko's blue and green eyes went dim and his face darkened. Hanging his head, he whispered quietly. "It was an accident…" Rin and Miku turned back to the depressed Piko.

"Aw, Piko," Rin cooed. "Don't be that way."  
"Yeah," Chimed Miku, "Len isn't usually like this. Maybe something's just bugging him, he probably just needs a little love!"  
"Yeah, well if he'd give me the chance…"

The two teenaged girls fangirled at Piko's statement; Sakine Meiko rolled her eyes. "Look, kid," Meiko started, "You're one hell of a shota. I had to look at your crotch to see if you're a dude, and I still don't fucking know." Piko's face flushed in embarrassment.  
"I am a boy!" He declared in a whining voice.  
"Yeah, well you damn-well better start looking and acting it if you want banana boy over there."  
"Well…" Piko paused. "What would you suggest?" a devious smirk played across Meiko's face.

Meanwhile outside of the lunch room, Kaito was trying to calm Len.  
"You _slapped_ him? _Twice?!_"  
"I'm glad I did."  
"Len, don't you thi-?"  
"I'm glad because I got to see his eyes."  
"Oh?" Kaito could see it on Len's face that he was stunned by the eyes of this new character.  
"Kaito," Len said in a much calmer tone. "Can you keep a secret? I'd like to discuss something, man-to-man…"  
"But, of course, Len." Kaito smiled to himself._ 'I know where this is going.'_

The group of six at the lunch table are the six of dorm house 7S. Up the stairs was a long hall. At one end of the stretch was two rooms, on the left was the girls', and on the right was the boys'. Two bathrooms were set in the middle, again; one girls' and one boys'. On the farthest end of the hall were the dorm keeper's night-room and the residential director's office. Downstairs there was a kitchen, dining room, living room, and a coat closet or two.

Len felt as though he was the only one there. "Nani?" He called out to the dorm keeper.

"Yes, dear?" The woman's voice came from the kitchen. Len kicked his shoes off and set his school things down. He walked toward the kitchen.

"Nani where are the oth- oh that smells so good…" Len sighed, nearly drooling.

Chuckling, Nani answered the question that Len barely managed to ask. "Kaito and the girls said something about taking their friend shopping. They told me you'd be the only one here so I made some banana bread"

"Oh," Len smiled, "Well, um… Thanks."

"Of course, sweetie," She said. "It's cooling right now, so why don't you get started on your homework? You're not getting any until you're done, you know."

"Aww, but Nani" Len whined. Nani treated all the kid like her own. She was like the mom they never had.

Despite what she had said, Len was on his way to his room with his books and a large, warm piece of banana bread. He remained in his room long after he finished his homework, just lying in the dark with music playing through his headphones. After two hours that felt like only a couple of minutes, Kaito entered the dark room and flipped the lights on. Len let out an annoyed groan as he pulled a blanket up over his eyes. "Come on downstairs, Len," Kaito said. "Master would like to tell us something."

Len took a minute or two to open his eyes before following his roommate down the stairs. Everyone was circled around something, even Nani and the Master. As he looked around the main room, Len noticed some bags and boxes labeled **'CV02 UTA.P' **His shoulders slumped forward. _'Should've known…' _

Another hour later it was six o'clock, and Len was returning from his walk. He looked around at the house the full of Vocaloids laughing, talking and eating pizza; all but one. Without being noticed Len went up the stairs to his bathroom. The door was closed but there was a light on coming from the other side. He knocked but got no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. Slowly he opened the door, but it bumped something. Poking his head in the door he saw that it was the albino boy. Len curiously squeezed the rest of his body and stepped over the half-naked boy on the floor. Using his foot he nudged Piko, who was face down on the tiles. With no response, Len kneeled down and picked Piko's head up. What he saw brought tears to his eyes. The platinum child's eyes were dead and faded, and he had blood dripping from his mouth. Len, horrified, dropped the boy's head and ran from the small bathroom to the living room downstairs.

"Len!?" Rin gasped, "What's wrong?"  
"Why are you crying?" Asked Kaito.  
"Miku probably shoved a leek up his scrawny ass!" laughed the drunken Meiko. The others ignored her and reverted their attention to the teary eyed blonde.  
"It's Piko…" he panted. "He's… he's…"

Later on, as the others enjoyed each other's presence, Len sat alone at the dining room table. The image of Master carrying Piko's limp body in his arms couldn't be shaken from his mind, and neither could those dead eyes. The eyes he had witnessed glowing were dull and colorless. _'And I was so mean to him, too…' _He thought as he suddenly remembered Kaito's suggestion. _'How am I supposed to apologize now?'_

Just as he went to lay his head down, two pale arms locked around his chest. Len gasped. "Piko!" he yelled, turning to face the kid, who still had a blood stain across his cheek. Len reverted his tone from excitement to anger. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Piko stepped back, shaking a little. "I thought you'd _died_ for God's sake!"  
"I'm sorry… Len…" Piko stammered with his voice barely a whisper. "I was really tired and I guess I overworked myself. I kind of just… passed out."  
"**You weren't breathing!**" Len snapped, raising his voice. Piko said nothing and simply looked down at the floor. Len sat back down and laid his head down, hitting it on the table. "I'm sorry, okay?" he muttered.

"Come with me." Piko said. "You've seen my blue eye, haven't you? Then you know too much not to know the rest." He walked into the living room where Master, Nani, and the other four Vocaloids welcomed the two. Len walked over to stand beside Kaito, and Piko stood nervously in the middle of the room. "E-excuse me.." he called quietly. The room continued their conversations. "**HEY!**" he cleared his throat as the room silenced their gossiping, staring at him in shock. When he began speaking again, his voice was small and quiet as it usually is. "There's something I'd like to show you." He said quickly. He stripped off his tank top and pulled a small chrome box from his pocket. On one side was a blue circle; on the other were a few USB outlets.  
_ 'So that's it..' _ Len thought to himself.  
"Master," Piko called. "Could you please turn out the lights?"

The man did so. For a minute the group could hear him moving around in the dark. "There's going to be a light," he said. "Please be prepared." The group became curious as to what the shota boy was doing. At first, there was a dim light, coming from the box he was holding. Then was the one that Len knew well. From the right eye cam a bright blue light, like a L.E.D flashlight. He could faintly see where the room's sounds of awe were displayed on the visualizer he'd recognized. The box's light throbbed at the pace of the boy's heart, as the light of his eye seemed to slowly fade from its nitrous blue to a dull royal blue, then back to its original flame. After about a minute, Piko let his lights fade and Master turned the ceiling lights back on. Piko stood there with his USB cord 'tail' and electronic eye exposed. Immediately questions flooded the room. Piko's face brightened in reassurance as he answered them one by one.

"Where's the cord connected?"  
"My lower back,"  
"Where does that box go?"  
"It's part of the belt I wear!"  
"Can you move the cord, like a tail?"  
"Mhm!"  
"Are you able to see through that eye?"  
"Yes! But it's like looking through a transparent computer screen, I guess."

"Why did you pass out upstairs?" This had been the first question from Len.  
"Er.. Well, um.. Earlier I got hit in the back, and the cord came unhooked from the box without me knowing. I was running from the energy I got from the night before, which wasn't much since I was nervous about coming to this school." Piko suddenly look a little nervous, playing around with his feet as he stood there. "I guess going shopping and then moving my things into our room wore me out.."

"Then why were you bleeding?!" Len snapped. "You scared the living shit out of me, Piko!" The whole room stared at the blonde in shock.  
"Oh, um.." Piko stuttered. "I, um, kind of bit my tongue… when I fell…" he perked up and smiled at Len. "But thanks for worrying about me, Len!"

A unison of awing echoed the room, causing Len to flush red. He stormed off to the kitchen, with Kaito following him. He got some ice cream from the freezer and leaned across the counter on the opposite side of his friend. "So, Len," he began with a mouth full of ice cream. Once he swallowed he continued. "There're only two beds in a room of three guys. I suggest you and Piko share one and I'll take the other."  
"Why's he gotta sleep with me?!"  
"You're smaller. The two of you can easily fit on a twin sized mattress." Kaito pointed out. "And, with the things you told me today, you might come to enjoy it."  
Len's face flushed red once more. "What's that supposed to mean!?" Kaito only winked in response.

For a bribe of ice cream, Kaito had told the girls everything. They had a slow but well thought out plan.

That night, Len was more comfortable than ever in his –or, _their_ bed. Piko's faint snoring and the pale blue lights that blinked with the boy's pulse were slowly luring him into a blissful rest.

_ 'What a long day…'_ was the final thing running though Len's mind when he fell asleep.  
But Piko's final thought was something on the lines of, _'Will I get slapped if I hug him right now?'_

3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

**A/N: AHH! I finally finished typing this! Isn't it just so cute, the ending? Sugoi! There's more to come everyone, I promise! It's all handwritten in a notebook right now, well, up to chapter four anyway! I think there's yaoi in the next chapter, but I don't feel like looking for it to see. The yaoi, as always, will be sectioned off if you don't want to read it. Just look for this:**

**Thank you to Rin, Teto, Kaito, and Galaco! Y'all have been FORCING me to keep this up! **

**CHAPTER 2 SNEAK PEEK:**

-Len wrapped his arms around the frail boy, pulling him a little closer.  
-"Huh? Um, why is your nose bleeding?!"  
-"Wow, Piko! You look, well, HOT!"  
-Len had Piko pinned by the waist, swinging punches at his pale face.  
-_'Oh, so you like this?' _He smirked  
-"What is the meaning of this!? Len, Piko, you two need to learn to get along. I'd like for you to stay home today and try to bond."  
-"_He really likes you, now's your chance to make a move."  
- 'He's a living computer?!'_


	3. Chapter 2

**Yaoi starts in this chapter, so calm your fangirling. GEEZ you rats. OMG! I forgot to disclaim the characters! SO Here it is, a little late but in chapter 2,  
****DISCLAIMER. ****Characters mentioned belong not to me but to Crypton! All credits go to them! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~All to Love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Len was first to wake up this morning, and the room was still dark. When he came to his senses, he realized that Piko was fast asleep, snuggled against his chest. With no one else awake to witness Len's actions, he smiled and wrapped his arms around the frail boy, pulling him a little closer. It was easy to tell that his actions disturbed Piko's sleep, because a light, about as bright as a cell phone's display screen, lit up both faces and burned Len's eyes. After a couple of blinks and a strained yawn, Piko finally noticed their position.  
"Hm? Len are y-?" The boy was cut off by a shove off the bed as his blonde roommate left the room. From the floor on the other side of the bed, two pale legs were straight up in the air and a muffled giggle came from beneath a pile of blankets. "Kay kay! Bye, Len!"

Kaito had woken up from the slamming of the door. Seeing Piko trying to untangle his tail cord thing, he decided to make some small talk. "So, Piko" Yawned the blue haired teen.  
"Yes, Kaito?"  
"How did you sleep?"  
"Oh, wonderfully!" blushed the newcomer. "Kagamine didn't like the blankets and threw them on the floor. I decided to use him for warmth instead." He said, smiling brightly. "He didn't really mind. In fact, I think he got cold as well."  
"What makes you say that?" question Kaito.  
"He kept on hugging me in his sleep." Piko giggled.  
"Or perhaps he had another reason to hug you…" This being said, the albino boy turned a deep red. "Hey, Piko. What's that on your shoulder there?" Kaito asked with his head in the gutters.  
Piko now realized how wet and slimy his shoulder and neck were. "Ewwwwww," he moaned with his nose scrunched up. "Kagamine drooled on me."  
Kaito chuckled. "Well," he started, "you'd better get used to it. He'll be drooling a _lot_ more when he sees you today." Piko frantically cleaned himself off and began getting ready.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5-10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I can hardly move in these." Piko complained after changing into the skinny jeans Rin picked out yesterday.  
"You'll get used to it," Said Kaito as he observed the boy.  
"Huh? Um… Why is your nose bleeding!?"  
"No reason!" Kaito sang as he fled the room.

Piko just shrugged and gazed into the mirror. "Huh.." he said, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know I had such a cute butt." He grabbed his belt and attached it around his waist and connected his USB to where it hung down by the side of his left thigh before connecting in front of his hip. He glanced at the clock; it was about 6:30 am. He laced up his new converse boots and went downstairs.

The room fell silent when he walked in.

"Wow, Piko! You look, well, HOT!" cried Miku. Rin giggled and Kaito nodded in agreement.

"Lose the glasses. Didn't you see his reaction last night when you showed off your eyes last night?" This came from Meiko. A dumbfounded expression came over Piko's face as he tossed them aside and joined the others for breakfast. Just as he sat down, Len entered the door. He noticed that Piko looked a bit different. He wasn't wearing his girly uniform, and his hair was messy looking. Len took the seat beside him.

"Hey Len." chimed Piko.  
"H-hi…" Len forced in reply. He had to resist looking past the machinery around the boy's waist. He found his hands becoming a little shaky, and managed to drop his fork. Before Piko could offer to retrieve it for him, Len disappeared beneath the table. Kaito silently motioned for Piko to follow Len. The white haired boy nodded in understanding and slowly slid off his chair, crawling under the table.

"Len…?" The white boy whispered. Len was covering his face with his hands. Piko carefully grabbed Len's wrists and pulled them away, or at least he thought he did. There was a loud thud on the bottom of the table, a plates, cups, and food went everywhere.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you!?" shouted Len. With his legs he had Piko pinned by the waist, swinging punches at his pale face. The electric child had a bad feeling this would happen, and was prepared. Grabbing Len' throat, he choked him to stop his next swing. Piko used this split second to force himself on top. He now noticed the blonde's bloody nose. _'Oh, so you like this?' _Piko smirked. He grabbed Len by his hair, causing him to wince in preparation of his return punishment. Instead he felt warmth against his lips.

He opened his eyes to see the closed but seemingly nervous eyes of the boy who was kissing him. Len became enraged and grabbed the shota boy by the throat and slung him aside, causing him to collide with the wall nearby. By now the other vocaloids had moved the table and chairs aside, giving the boys enough room to fight it out. At the sound of Piko's collision amplifying throughout the house, rushed to his side. He stood on buckling legs as Rin and Miku held his arms to support him. Meanwhile Kaito and Meiko held Len back, who was shouting in protest and fighting against the elder characters.

"Let me go…" Piko whispered.

Rin and Miku traded a doubtful and confused look as they released his arms. He proceeded to wipe the blood that he had gotten on his face when he kissed Len. On wobbling legs, he approached the blonde.

"Let go of him." Piko said bluntly. Kaito looked at him like he was insane. Piko simply smiled and repeated himself. "Let him go."

Len was freed from the couples grasp and immediately went after Piko, who moved aside and wrapped his tail around Len's waist, pinning him against the wall. The only thing Len could see were shining eyes burning into his. The boy's face was fierce. He had one fist drawn back as the other clutched Len's collar. Len, in a quick and desperate defense, swung his free hand toward Piko's stomach. Before either teen's fist could connect, the residential director entered the room to break them up.

Len knew it was time to stop and leaned against the wall. Piko was willing to keep going, but resisted as he returned his tail to its dock.

"Now, _what_ was the meaning of all that!" Master demanded. The two boys looked down in shame. "Boys, you need to get along better, I can't have the fights going on every day. Len, you know better; and Piko, this is only your _second_ day. Now, I was warned about your character malfunctions, but this is outragous!" The two apologized quietly and stared at the ground.

"I'd like for the two of you to stay home for the day and try to bond; I don't need you getting yourselves suspended, so stay in your room." He dismissed the blonde teen, with a guilty shota following close behind him. Master turned to others. "As for the rest of you, get to school. You're going to be late."

The four left, gossiping quietly to one another.

Piko ran into the room and began searching frantically under the bed. Len walked in and sat on the bed, looking through his cell phone. He already had a text from Kaito.

"_He rlly likes u. Nows ur chance to make a move"_

Len's face glowed pink as Piko joined him on the bed with a small keyboard in his lap.  
"Len," He started, back to his shota-y self. "Have you got fever?" He appeared worried and began lightly touching Len's forehead and cheeks.  
"I-I'm fine. Piko…" He trailed off.  
"Yes, Len?" He chimed. He gazed into Len's eyes with curiosity, awaiting his response.  
"Um… Don't tell anyone, but…" Len blushes a little more, glancing at the small boy beside him. "Well, what happened downstairs… I kinda, um….. liked it…"

Piko's eyes got wide and he smiled. Len returned to his phone, tilting the screen slightly away from the albino, who seemed to be staring off into space.

'_Wht do u suggest?'_

"_How about a shower? ;)"_

'_Kaito u perv' _ "Although…" Len looked over at the boy whose fingers were flying across the keyboard that didn't seem to serve a purpose. He stared in curiosity.

"I'm sorry, Len," Piko said without adverting his attention. "I'm not ignoring you. I have to clear my hard-drive sometimes. I figured now would be as good a time as any." Len looked closer into the boy's eyes and saw that he was accessing a control panel.

"Clear your… hard-drive…?" Len asked slowly.  
"That's right." He chimed. "Think of it like this. If you eat too much junk food, you get sick, right?"  
"Y-yeah..?"  
"Well if I'm storing too much information, I'll begin to run slower and slower until eventually I'll shut down and my memory will be flashed. It's like going into a coma and waking up with amnesia. I was part of a science experiment to see if a human can support the technology of a computer."

_He's a living computer?!_

"Okay, well um.. When you're done there, you might wanna take a shower. You smell about like a dead rat." Len could see Piko's lights fade as he nearly fainted. _'Okay, that was probably a little too mean..' _ He thought.

Piko put his keyboard away before leaving the room. Len checked his phone again once he was gone.

'_Just trust me'_ He rolled his eyes and sighed as he heard the shower turn on.

'_Ok…'_ He set the phone down and left the room. Already being turned on by the thought of the shota's naked body, Len entered the bathroom where the boy was quietly humming to himself. He undressed and looked at his exposed body in the mirror, suddenly feeling unsure about this.

'_Just trust me'_

He sighed and entered the shower, receiving a girlish scream from Piko.

"Len!" He whined, "You scared me!" Len ignored the boy and looked him up and down. "W-hy are you s-st-staring at me like that?!" he stuttered. "Len... Len?" The pale boy placed a shaking hand on Len's chest.

**- YAOI -**

Len seized the arm of the boy reaching out to him, and pulled him toward his body. Piko gasped and struggled to stay standing on the slippery shower floor, but Len wasn't letting him fall. The blonde's hand landed on the curve of the smaller boy's back, pulling him closer by the waist. The latter cried out in shock upon feeling Len's hardness against his own. "Len, what're you- AHH!" the boy cried out once more as Len bit his neck, kissing it softly seconds later. Piko pulls away, looking in amazement into Len's lustful eyes." Len what're you...?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got washed good," Len stated, looking at the boy's surprisingly cute feet."You're pretty hollow up there aren't you? I figured you'd get in here and forget what for." Piko suddenly looked very cross.

"I know how to wash myself, thank you!" The albino boy turned his back to Len, running his fingers through his hair and feeling the hot water hit his head. He felt something else too. He completely froze. 'What got into Len?' He thought. 'I like it!' Len ran his finger up Piko's spine, causing him to shiver. The other hand held a soapy washcloth, which he placed over Piko's chest. "Nnnn Len..." Piko whimpered. Len extended his hand lower, leaving trails of white suds down the Shota's entire torso, which leaked down off his fine hip bones. Piko's face was glowing red, his eyes hot with tears. Len stopped at his prey's waist as a tease, and turned him around to face him. He pulled the smaller teen's body close to his, pressing their hips and chests together. Piko moaned softly, turning Len on even further. He dropped the cloth, startling the boy who was stuck in his arms. "Len...?" A *smack!* Echoed in the small shower room, followed by a cry of pain. There was a deep red handprint on Piko's small butt, and his legs were shaking violently.

"Nice ass.." Len whispered right in his ear. The boy's face became even deeper red. Len skimmed a single finger along the entrance of the boy's backside, teasing him but worrying him at the same time.

'He won't really do it..' he thought nervously, 'will he...?' Suddenly a pain shot up his back, before he could make a sound, Len's hand covered Piko's mouth, muffling his voice. Without allowing Piko to become accustomed to the pain of a single finger, Len inserted another, thrusting them in and out of the boy's tight hole. A few hot tears dripped from the albino's eyes.

"L-len!" He muttered.

"shh..." Len said in the boy's ear.

"I-i-it hurtss" He cried. Len only smiled.

"I know." When the boy finally quieted down, Len pulled his fingers out and spanked him once more. He continued to wash his hair as though absolutely nothing had happened. Piko on the other hand sat in the corner of the bathtub, wincing from the pain in his rear.

**-END YAOI-**

"Sorry to have startled you, Piko." Len said after he felt he was nice and clean. He stepped out of the shower and dried off, wrapping the towel around him before returning to the room. Piko, shaking, looked around the shower curtain, and realized something. Leaping from the shower he ran through the door after Len, screaming, "LEN YOU DIRTY BLONDE! YOU TOOK THE ONLY TOWEL!"

"Did I?" He said with faked innocence. Len grabbed Piko by the arm and led him into the bedroom. "Get dressed before I'm tempted to tie you up and have my way with ya."

Piko, flushed red, ran straight toward the closet. Len pulled on some boxers and some jeans before stretching out across the bed. Piko approached him slowly, shaking with a worried look in his eyes. Len sat up, gently grabbing his pale wrist.

"Piko? Whasta matter?" The boy immediately fell onto the bed and buried his face in Len's bare chest. He started crying, to Len's surprise. "Piko..?"

"Why did you do that? In the shower, why?" Len's arms tightened around the sniffling boy.  
"Piko, I…" He looked into his glowing eyes. "I thought you were enjoying it. I'm sorry if-"  
"I did like it Len, I did. I just didn't think you would do something like _that_."

Len didn't want to confess his feelings. He didn't want the word to spread.

"I was horny, okay!? If you liked it, then that's all that should matter to ya!" Piko knew this was a lie.  
"…Len, I like you, a _lot_." Len's breath caught in his throat. _'You do?!' _"But, I was scared to tell you…"  
"Don't be scared of me… Please…" Len looked down, darkened. "We got off on the wrong foot and… I'm sorry…" Piko smiled and hugged Len tighter.  
"Len, I forgive you!" He smiled with a slight giggle. "But I want to know how you feel about me."

Len blushed. "I-I dunno yet. But, if you can keep a secret-"  
"Of course!"  
"Maybe, when we're alone, we can do 'boyfriend' type things."

Piko's eyes lit up, literally. "Oh, Len! I'd lov-"  
"This doesn't mean we're dating, got it!?"  
"Yes, Sir!" Piko chimed playfully as he snuggled Len's arm.

Len yawned. "Piko, what time is it?"  
"About 8:45 I think; why do you ask?"  
"Tired as hell. I think I'm gonna go back to sleep."  
"Kay~! I'm gonna go brush my hair." Piko sang before skipping over to the mirror.

'_Shota,'_ Len thought. _'Big time.'_ He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, but it didn't last long.

"Len! Look!" Piko sounded overjoyed. Len sat up and searched for the frail boy.  
"Wh-where are you..?"  
"Outside!" Len, confused, approached the open bedroom window, seeing snow piled in the windowsill. He poked his head out and saw Piko sitting on the roof.

"What _is_ it!" Piko asked in an amused tone. "It's so cold!"  
"Piko! Come inside!" Len snapped, worrying for the boy's health. _'He doesn't know? It wasn't snowing when I…" _He glanced at the clock. _"N-no way!"_ It read 12:17. Piko closed the window behind him.

"Piko, you're freezing." Len scolding, hugging the small teen. "What's wrong with you?!"  
"I-I'm sorry… I wanted to see what it was."  
"You've never seen snow?"

Piko only nodded.

"I grew up in a lab under strict supervison." Len felt sorry for him. _'No wonder he acts like a kid. He's making up for when he couldn't.' _

"Piko, I'm sorry. I didn't kn-"  
"Don't be," Piko smiled. "Although, if you truly are apologetic, I'd accept a favor instead." He winked to confirm his suggestion.

Len, taking the hint, leaned kissed the boy's cold lips, slipping his tongue along the part between them.

"Len?" Piko gasped.  
"Don't be shy," was all Len said before continuing his actions. Piko released a calm hum as he mirrored Len, pleased by the feeling of their mouths dancing together. Suddenly the door handle rattled.

In an instant, Piko found himself thrown onto the bed with Len sitting at the foot. Len tossed Piko his keyboard and grabbed his cell phone off the floor. A Kaito walked in, the two pretended to be busied by the devices.

"Hey you two," he said, laying his bag down. "Early dismissal due to snow."  
"Kay."  
"Hi Kaito!"

For the rest of the day Len and Piko acted no different from before, minus the fist- fighting. However, that night, the two couldn't help but to sleep in the same positions they had the night before. As they slept, Kaito noticed a mark on Piko's neck.

'_A hickie?' _ He smirked. _'Night, lover-boys.'_

**(A/N: Finally! Wooooo! :3 Y'all hate me I know you do :3 But that's okay because I still love you guys :3 Okay let's cut the crap, you're only reading this for the sneak peeks.)  
SNEAK PEEKS:**

"Hey, you two aren't dating, are you?"  
"What does 'STSL' stand for?" Piko's answer sent Len into a frozen shock.  
"..YOU COULDN'T LET ME FORGET IT AND PRETEND I HAVE A NORMAL LIFE!?"  
"Everyone knows, and nobody cares."

**See ya in the next chapter lovelies!**

"


End file.
